To Stifle a Star
by Eternal Regret
Summary: Starting first year, this is a tale of Remus and Sirius. Slash RL/SB. Remus’s memories leading to Sirius’s final betrayal of Remus. From then? Who knows…? Read and review, and you’ll find out. Please! Go on, review, you know you want to!


****

Title: To Stifle a Star

****

Author: Eternal Regret

****

Archive: Azkaban's Lair, Fanfiction.net

****

Summary: Starting first year, this is a tale of Remus and Sirius. Slash RL/SB. Remus's memories leading to Sirius's final betrayal of Remus. From then? Who knows? Read and review, and you'll find out. Please! Go on, review, you know you want to!

****

Spoilers: Prisoner of Azkaban

****

Rating: R

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter.

****

Originally posted: September 1, 2002

****

Notes: Please, please, please review, and tell me what you think/give suggestions. If I don't have reviews, I totally lose all interest in stories! 

****

Warnings: not right now

****

Dedications: To William Shakespeare, who changes my life every time I read another line. Let us always remember: the pen is mightier than the sword.

****

Feedback: crimsonmirage@hotmail.com

Fifth year, the Hospital Wing.

"God. Why do I still love you some much?"

__

Platform Nine and three-quarters, First year

Remus Lupin charged the brick barrier with his golden eyes closed, gingerly following his mother Helen. Once through the wall he breathed a sigh of relief, but before he could catch his breath, his mother grabbed his arm and propelled him forward. "Come on Remus. We haven't got all day."

Head rocking, Remus followed his mother. She had only managed to get the morning off from her job as secretary to Zachariah Snape. 

Suddenly, they reached the train door. Katerina Lupin turned to her only son with tears in her eyes. "Goodbye dear. Promise me you'll try not to be too shy. And don't forget to eat. Don't worry: everything will work out."

Remus looked up at his mother. He was going to miss her so much. Remus slowly murmured, "Bye Mum. I love you."

Katerina gave him a quick hug, and turned, running for the exit, her tall form swaying as if it were moments from collapsing.

Remus sighed, and sat down on his suitcase. The train was half-an-hour from leaving, no point in getting on yet. Remus looked around, taking everyone in at a glance.

Out of the corner of his eye, Remus glimpsed the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Mouth agape, he revolved and stared at the legs, auburn hair, and riveting blue eyes. Intent on his appraisal of this amazing creature, Remus saw her turn to someone behind her, utter what sounded like a threat, and wrap a green scarf around the figure. Then, she abruptly disapparated, revealing a black haired boy. 

The boy had shaggy ebony hair, with bangs in his eyes Remus itched to brush out of the way. He was tall, though not as tall as Remus himself: perhaps five-feet six-inches. His thinness accented his cheekbones, creating shadows dramatically contrasting to his ivory skin. The most stirring figure about him was his eyes, accented by black, full eyelashes, and slightly arched brows. His eyes were azure, with a fiery ring of sapphire. They illuminated his face.

Intent on appraisal, Remus did not notice an approaching lank-haired figure until it was too late. Remus tumbled from his suitcase, while Snape cackled. Remus bit back a curse, unwilling to insult the son of his mother's boss.

All the commotion drew the attention of the mysterious dark-haired boy. He slowly sauntered over, and inquired in a cold voice, "Feeling clumsy today Snape? Or maybe you just slipped in all of that grease from your hair."

"Shut it," Snape retorted. "Or else."

"Or what? I'm quivering, Sevy, daarrling."

"Why are you interfering?" Snape demanded. "Even you're worth more than this scum," Snape indicating Remus.

The dark-haired boy smirked. "I'm glad you think so highly of me. Because, that scum' has got to be worth a thousand of you."

Snape a move as if to punch the dark-haired boy, but his wand was out in a flash, pointing directly in between Snape's eyes. "Give me a reason. Give me a reason to do it, and I swear I will."

With a grimace, Snape was off. 

Black turned to Remus, and pleasantly stated, "Good morning. It's lovely to meet you. I'm Sirius Black."

Remus blankly stared at Sirius for a few silent moments. Sirius Black? 

Black?

Black, as in THE famous family of the dark arts. More infamous than the Malfoys, crueler than the Snapes, the Blacks were rumored to play Christmas carols that consisted of Muggle children screaming at different pitches while being tortured. Originating in Romania, their Gypsy heritage contributed to every child in their family being born with hair as black as sin. 

Remus asked, "Do members of infamous Dark Arts families routinely insult other members of Dark families for people they've never met, and people who have no need of protection?"

Sirius looked as if he was strongly considering being offended. Then, he suddenly smiled, the first true one Remus had seen him bearing, a grin that sent lightning bolts zinging through his body. "Do skinny little waifs routinely ask such direct questions of members of said Dark Arts families?"

Remus replied, "A, it's a bit rich for you to be calling anyone skinny, and B, said waifs generally avoid all such meetings with Dark Arts members, so the situation is avoided. Therefore, your question is entirely inapplicable to the general population of waifs."

"Touché," Sirius replied, still smiling. "I suppose you could call me the black sheep of my family. But a name, if you please, sunbeam."

"Remus. Remus Lupin."


End file.
